


A Wheel Within A Wheel

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [11]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Paradox, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: And the world is like an apple spinning silently in space.





	A Wheel Within A Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 223. Prompt from [dw100](http://dw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge [#363](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23363)-Circle. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Originally posted to LJ on August 11, 2011

For all the running, he always ended up facing the past. Or the future.

“Hello, Jack. Fancy meeting you here, especially since we haven’t met.”

Jack nodded, seemingly untroubled by the paradox. One of the comforts of dealing with a fellow time traveler, even one whose motives he’d never completely trust. Good thing he’d left Sarah Jane in the TARDIS. Jack Harkness was a whole different brand of danger.

“I came to see the windmills,” Jack said. The fact that it sounded provocative convinced the Doctor he was doing the right thing by leaving immediately.

He’d meet Vermeer another time.


End file.
